Detailing every treason
by inactiveGE
Summary: I have memories with him, memories I want always to keep to myself, memories I would have died to protect. AxelxRoxas implied, some hinted SoraxRiku


Disclaimer: Nothing bleongs to me. kingdom Hearts belongs to disney, same for characters.

A/N: Never thought I'd do a fic on a game, let alone a fic on a game on a virtually noncannon couple, who were side characters to boot. This is my first KH fic, so be a little gentle, I'm nto as familair with the plot as I used to be, it may run of a bit AU, jsut remember this is a change over time thing, its all blending in. Reviews are welcome

* * *

How can they expect us to give up our lives? 

Honestly, Kingdom hearts is done, everyone's life is back to normal, and everyone acts as if Organization XIII never existed.

And they completely ignore the fact that people like me, and Naminé had life before too. We had obligations to other people, promises.

Me, for instance. I promised Axel I'd see him in the next life. Completely didn't think I'd be merging with Sora, body mind and soul, and have to deal with him until _he _dies. I don't even have a choice in the matter. If it were me, the kamikaze Axel showed would have been nothing compared to mine. I would have saved the world and then ended myself, like any valiant hero should do.

Instead, I'm stuck here with Sora for company basically. I talk to him sometimes, we're like two people in one person, and we've learned to cope. And sometimes I see Naminé from under Kairi and we communicate with special codes.

But I have memories! I do; of the Organization, of _my_ battles, of _my_ hardships, of time with Axel… I have memories with him, memories I want always to keep to myself, memories I would have died to protect.

But that wasn't allowed with Sora.

I had a life with the members of Organization XII. Sure, it wasn't a healthy life, but in a way, it was sort of like a screwed up family, with good and bad times.

I think, sometimes, Sora forgets too. That we were all real people.

I think sometimes he thinks all of it was just in his head.

But I was real.

And Axel was real.

And his sacrifice was very real.

Even being a nobody, a heartless, I had my own memories, my own being. I had a personality, I belonged to myself.

But Sora is forgetting. Everyone is, like a spell has been cast upon this island, and all of its inhabitants who ever knew anything about the real world

Even Naminé seems almost drowned under Kairi's amnesia.

So now Sora wakes up in the middle of the night wondering why his alter ego (he must be insane) was kissing a man he had never met before, it a place he was certain he'd never seen before.

And why was he seeing something all too vivid in said dream, on an Island that didn't exist?

Even in Sora's dreams, I couldn't bring back his memories. He believes he's crazy now, but he keeps it to himself.

He yells at me when he hears my voice. I think I'm going to stop talking to him soon.

Why would King Mickey wish this fate upon those who served him so loyally? Even worse, why would he only do half a job, why didn't he just eliminate me as a whole? Just kill me. Kill me, let me die; let me die like I was always supposed to.

Sora knew he wasn't supposed to live like this. I think even now, when he believes he's insane, he knows it's not supposed to be this way. And if I comfort him, it only makes it worse.

So I plead for Naminé through his eyes when I see her in Kairi's. And she helps as much as possible. I don't know if she's struggling with Kairi, or just simply rewriting memories as she goes along. But none the less, she has ceased to become a regular contact with me.

I'm more isolated now than ever before. I have no one to talk to; I can't even remember anything or else risk Sora's body growing rigid and start crying.

Riku has had the job of comforting him lately. He's doing a better job at it I think.

"_He made me feel like I had a heart."_

Riku isn't having too heard of a time forgetting everything. He already had his struggle and hardships; I think the memory loss is somewhat of a mercy for him.

Of course… if I make him crazy enough…

If Riku doesn't grow wise to my ways…

Then I may just be able to see Axel sooner than imagined…

Because I can't stand this much longer.

I'm sorry, Sora.

Look, there's the island.

Let me show you what happened on this island.

Let me show you how hard you tried to find Riku.

Let me show you how much I loved Axel, because we are one and the same, we share this body, we share these memories.

But let me show you when we were not whole.

Let me show you my own life, the one you weren't apart of, at least, not physically.

Sora, let me show you the Key blade. We've worked very hard to find it.

No, it's not magical anymore.

Let me show you what a Key blade can do.

"_No one would miss me…"_

We're Anemic today, aren't we?

I'm sorry I took him away from you, Riku.

"_I would…"_

But he did it to me first.

* * *

I am so going to hell 


End file.
